Adrenaline Rush
by A.M. Germain
Summary: BK: Kaoru, a rookie biker, won Battousai at a race some years back. Everyone thought it was pure luck Battousai knew different. Now he's out to find her & get revenge but that's not an easy task especially when your dealing with a rush of adrenaline lust.


WARNING: Contains Violence As well as Lemon in future chapters. Beware . . . Mwahahahahahahahahaha! *Cough* *Cough* (Is handed cup of water) Oh well . . . never mind . . . onward with the story!  
  
Chapter 1: Midnight  
  
Black. The man . . . in black speeds down the deserted alley.  
  
His face, barely visible, under the shadow of the street lights. He briefly passes under one and his face is unmasked. The man's face was feminine but held a sense of male pride yet looked deadly. His face was covered by unruly, wild bangs while his long, blood-red hair was tied in a high ponytail trailing behind him.  
  
Eyes slanted and shadowed.  
  
Glowing amber under his thick tresses of fiery hair. The man smirked as he came across two men in dark purple, their motorcycles parked under a flickering street light.  
  
The man silently snickered. "It seems you panthers are on the prowl tonight, are you not?" The two men in purple turned around as they heard the cold voice. Instantly they cowered in fear. "Don't harm us. We've done nothing!" they screeched.  
  
The man in black paid no attention and withdrew the sword attached to his hip. "No hard feelings . . . but you must die. You are in my way and once you've seen me I cannot let you live." He said as he brought down his sword. "No, Battousai!" they yelled.  
  
In one strike, both men fell down limp. Blood . . . splattered on the ground.  
  
The man snickered. "Humph . . . Cowards!" The amber-eyed man took out an already bloodied cloth. He raised his blood stained sword and silently cleaned it. He then sheathed his sword and pulled out a cell phone.  
  
"Soujiro, get down here I have business to attend to. You'll find what you're looking for off the corner of Chase and Willow in East L.A." He clicked his cell phone off and mounted his bike.  
  
Never looking back at the mangled bodies, he silently drove off, heading South.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````  
  
As Battousai pulled up behind the café, 'Black Widow,' he noticed two men. Battousai saw the same two men, both sulking near their bikes. As he went up to them they turned around.  
  
"Where have you been?" One man with a red bandana on his head asked. "We've been waiting for a fucking hour . . . gods!"  
  
"I am here now, that is all that matters." Battousai replied. He then narrowed his eyes. "You should watch your tongue Sanosuke."  
  
"Aww man . . . you just had to go and say my real name didn't you? Jeez." Zanza stated exasperated.  
  
"I can very well call you more things so keep your temper in check, or else you will be dealing with more than just a sour name."  
  
"Okay, okay, I heard you . . . sheesh, people these days," Zanza grumbled.  
  
"Battousai . . . out of curiosity what took you so long?" asked the other man with cold ice-blue eyes.  
  
"I reached a little rode block. That was all." He answered back. "So how many this time," asked Zanza. "What were they?" "Two" he held up two fingers. "They were more or less rookie Panthers, I figure."  
  
"So what did you do with their rides?" asked the blue-eyed man. "I called Kamitari and Soujiro. They took them back to the shop for scalping and dismantling about an hour ago, Shinomori."  
  
"Good, I've been waiting for some new bikes to play with," Zanza stated.  
  
"I have gotten word that Adrenaline is in North Hills." Battousai said. "She is supposed to race there on Friday. I have a mission for you concerning her, Zanza."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Zanza . . . I want you to find out where Adrenaline is staying. She should be in North Hills. Report back to me when you find her location."  
  
"Alright"  
  
"Shinomori . . ." Battousai turned towards the other man. "Soujiro is already waiting in West City. Stay with him. I shall be in South Bay. If you need to contact me, I'll be at Kamatari's. Got that?"  
  
"Yes." "Yeah."  
  
"Now go . . . both of you."  
  
Battousai watched both men drive of their separate ways. One going North the other West. Both men's jacket's visible with a logo.  
  
The logo of a blood stained sword. Delicately stitched over the sword was the word 'Slayers', stitched in Gothic font.  
  
They had the reputation of being one of two infamous street bike gangs. The leader is none other then Battousai.  
  
As he speeds of South heading for Marie's, one thought still lingered in his head. "Adrenaline . . . you shall be mine!"  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
A/N: So . . . how was it? I think I could do so much more with this story. It just depends on you, my reviewers . . . if I have any . . . lol!  
  
Ne wayz it doesn't take that much to push that little button down there, yes that one down there, please it would be a great honor for me to know that someone actually likes my story . . . *eyes get all teary* sniff* sniff* j/k!  
  
Well ne wayz tell me your questions and I'll gladly answer back in my next chapter . . . besides I don't like to leave a story hanging so the faster you give me reviews the faster I'll update.  
  
TTFN  
  
~Rogue Falcon 


End file.
